


A Debt to be Paid

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kidnapping, Louis is an insufferable little shit, M/M, Mafia AU, Omega Louis, and Harry is starting to wonder if it's really worth the effort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed straight forward enough: He'd been sent to collect on a deal that had come due, and the guy wasn't able to pay up, so he offered his son as collateral.<br/>Harry wasn't happy about, but it wasn't the first questionable thing he's ever had to do, and it's far from the worst. Pick the kid up, keep an eye on him until his dad puts up the money and then toss him back out the door.<br/>He was not prepared for what he actually ended up with.<br/>---<br/>Or: Harry is the Alpha son in line to become the next head of London's most infamous criminal family, and Louis is a smart ass Omega who may just drive him insane before he gets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

Harry sighed, leaning back against the wall with a bored expression. He hated having to deal with delayed payments, but he wasn't the head of the family yet, so if his father said jump it was still Harry's job to ask how high.  
There was another hit, the sound of skin colliding with skin echoing off the concrete walls of the warehouse, and a soft grunt from Liam as he took half a step back.

"It's quite simple really..." Harry draws lowly, still propped up against the wall and examining his nails; completely uninterested in the man bleeding and tied to the chair a few feet away under one low handing light, the only one lit in the space, "You made a deal, and it's come due. Now you're saying you don't have the money to square things away.  
"Liam," He smirked, glancing up just as his friend landed another blow, there was a sickening cracking sound and a rather pathetic whimper as the chair rocked backwards for a moment, "You see, the devil always gets his due... either willingly, or if we have to take it by force. That's your choice."

With another nod, Liam reared back to hit him again, only to be stopped by the man gasping and shaking his head.  
"I have a son! An Omega, you can take him as payment."

Harry didn't miss the disgusted look on Liam's face as he pushed himself away from the wall, scoffing as he crouched down to be able to glare straight at the man, "Do I look like someone in the human trafficking business to you?"

The man was practically drooling blood, and Harry was caught between utter disgust and being impressed with Liam having clearly knocked something loose, "Then hold him as collateral until I get the rest of the money together."

Harry frowned standing up... His mother was not going to be happy with him if he agreed to taking an actual person as leverage for a debt, but his father was going to be even less happy if Harry lost over 250 thousand by just killing the ass now...

"All right, fine." He muttered, deciding it was the lesser of the two evils at the moment, and pointedly ignoring the disapproving look Liam was giving him, "And because I'm feeling exceedingly generous today, I'll give you one month. One month to pay back everything you owe my family, or I'll start sending your son home in pieces."

Gripping the man's hair tightly, Harry yanked his head back, "Now, I need a name, and where to find your son."

"Louis." The man gasped, "Louis Tomlinson, he's enrolled at the University of the Arts here in London."

Letting him go Harry turned to Liam, "Make sure he understands the terms this time around, then get him the hell out of here. I'll take Niall to go collect the kid."  
Liam nodded as Harry strode out of the building, drawing back for another hit.

Once outside, Harry gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the sun light, running a hand through his hair to shake it out before making his way over to where Niall and Josh were standing with the cars and keeping watch, "Change of plans." He gestured to Niall, "We're going to be running an errand."

Looking at Josh, Harry nodded to the building, "Help Liam make sure Mr, Austin gets home in relatively one piece."

Josh nodded heading inside as Harry slipped into one of the cars, Niall climbing in behind the steering wheel, "Where to boss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is something that's been rolling around in my head for a while, and I figured: what the hell, I'll give it a shot and see where it goes.


	2. First Impression: Fail

Louis sighed exasperatedly as he let himself fall back across Zayn's lap, though being careful enough not to jostle his sketch book in the process.

"Something the matter Lou?" The other asked, not looking away from the lines he was trying to smudge correctly.

"I'm bored!" He sighed again, arms flailing wildly, "My class has been canceled, but I can't leave because you won't give me the damn car keys, and fucking Hemmings hasn't replaced my football from where his big dumb ass busted it last week!"

Pushing the book aside, Louis rolls so he was laying much higher up in the other's lap, scowling and pouting up at him all at the same time, "I'm bored Zee! Entertain me!"

To his credit, Zayn only looked down at him with far more patience than Louis thought any human had the right to posses and shook his head,  
"You're insufferable, you know that?" He smirked, setting his sketchbook back over his friends face, "Don't know if you need to be taking classes really, you're already a grade A drama queen."

Huffing indignantly, Louis pushed the book off his face, moving so he was sitting in the middle of Zayn's lap, arms wrapped around his neck, fully intent that the other wasn't getting back to work until he was sufficiently entertained, "You're the one who decided to live with me, no one said you had to."

Zayn scoffed, but set his work aside knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere as long as Louis had him locked in his crosshairs, "I'm pretty sure my inability to make rent on my own mean the whole roommate thing is kind of a necessity." He shrugged, trying not to smirk as he leaned back, "Both Ed and Hozier had already found a place when Smith moved out, so it was move you in or end up homeless."

Louis scowled, smacking Zayn on the shoulder, "So I'm just some last resort?! Best friend my arse!"

He huffed again, settling back on Zayn's thighs a little harder and crossing his arms, looking away but refusing to move just to spite the other.

Zayn chuckled, shaking his head... Louis prided himself on being a master manipulator, being able to get whatever he wanted out of whomever he wanted it from, but he could be played just as easily if you knew anything about him.

"You know I'm teasing you Lou." He smiled fondly, tilting his head down at weird angles trying to meet the other's eye and get him too look at him, "Life would be boring if you weren't around constantly stirring something up."

Louis was still glaring at him, but it had softened enough that Zayn knew he was just throwing the fit for show now, as something to do.

"Sure it would." He muttered, using the other's shoulders for leverage to push himself back to his feet, brushing himself off and turning to stalk off across the quad.

"Where are you going now?" Zayn smirked, picking up his sketch book again.

"To find someone who'll actually appreciate me and my time." Louis shot over his shoulder, "Not just as some last resort!"

"See you at home then." 

"If you're lucky Malik!"

Zayn rolled his eyes, getting back to work. Like he'd said: Grade A Drama Queen

\--

Niall sighed heavily as they parked the car, looking over the file Harry handed him, mainly focusing on the picture of the guy they were supposed to be... picking up.

"Are you sure about this H?" He asked, scanning the campus in front of them, "I mean I know nothing we do is ever really legal, but this is a new level even for us..."

"It's not like we're nabbing him to sell off to the highest bidder." Harry said rolling his eyes, "We'll put him up in my spare room for a month until this guy gets his head out of his ass and pays us off, then we let him go and life goes on."

"And what happens if Austin doesn't pay it off?" Niall asked passing the information on Louis back to Harry.

He didn't want to think that far ahead yet... not that anything was going to happen to Louis (punish not the son for the sins of the father and all) but it was still loose ends he didn't want to think about trying to tie up, "We'll deal with that when it happens."

The car was quiet for a moment, Harry putting the folder back in the glove compartment out of plain site before Niall nudged his shoulder pointing out the passenger side window, "There's our boy Haz."

Sure enough Louis Tomlinson was leaving campus and headed in a direction opposite of the current mass of people... this couldn't have gone any better if they'd asked.

"All right then, let's get to work." Harry muttered, climbing into the back seat before Niall pulled the car around to follow Louis.

They waited for him to turn a corner before pulling up fully beside him, Harry throwing the door open and pulling him inside while Niall pulled away from the curb all in one flowing motion. Louis squawked indignatly as he was dragged into the car, thrashing as he tried to get away from whoever was holding him.

"Easy, easy..." Harry muttered, letting him move around a bit, mainly focusing on keeping him from managing to clock him or Niall while he burned off the jolt of adrenaline from the initial shock, "We're not going to hurt you."

"Fuck off!" Louis almost screeched, shoving at the other man before he actually registered the smell of alpha that hung around him. Then the panic really set in... this was like one of those PSAs he and Zayn would always roll their eyes at: an unsuspecting omega snatched off the streets and subjected to god only knows what kind of awfulness at the hands of some faceless alpha.

There was a quiet moment where Harry though Louis was really going to just calm down and let them explain what was going on. It was short lived however, the only warning Harry got was a sharp spike of fear in the other's scent before Louis let out a near ear piercing shriek and started kicking and swinging at him with renewed vigor.

"Jesus Christ!" Niall flinched and swerved for a moment before getting the car back under control, glaring at Harry in the mirror, "Do something with him before we end up wrapped around a lamp post or some shit!"

"I'm fucking trying!" Harry growled, snarling when Louis managed to land a clean shot to his jaw while he was distracted, "All right, enough!"

He roughly grabbed both the omega's wrists in one hand, pressing them into Louis' chest as he pinned the smaller man back against the seat. Harry wedged himself between the other's knees so he wouldn't be able to kick him as easily, free hand coming up to Louis neck to stop the rest of the thrashing and make him look at him, "Stop! Be still!"

Harry didn't even realize it had come out as an alpha command until Louis went completely slack under him, looking up with wide eyes and a trembling jaw. Even Niall as a beta whimpered quietly, shifting uncomfortably and glancing back at them again.

Retracting himself slowly, Harry rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed and apologetic, letting Louis right himself before settling into the seat beside him and continuing the drive in silence.


	3. Noise

Loud. Louis was Loud. Harry was starting to get a headache, and they'd only had him for maybe four hours now.

And he signed on for a whole month of this?

Seriously, who the hell actually made this much noise?

It started after they'd gotten him back to Harry's place, a small town home in a line that belonged to the family. Technically they owned almost four blocks between homes and businesses and other things, but this particular strip belonged to Harry and his boys: Liam directly next to him, Niall two doors down, and Josh on the corner.

Niall had dropped them off, Harry leading Louis into the house and the omega planting himself in a corner of the living room and sat there glaring at him as if looks alone could kill.

Harry had let him be, taking time to call his father and inform him of how things were shaping up and even going so far as to make a sandwich as a sort of peace offering. He sat down across from Louis, pushing the food towards him and waiting until the other finally gave in and started eating before explaining what exactly why he was here.

That was the turning point.... Harry had been afraid for a moment that Louis was going to be one of those omegas who curled into themselves and cried constantly when he looked up at him wide-eyed and confused... it was a moment of calm before the storm, immediately followed by a excessively loud 'what the fuck' and a torrent of loud cursing and accusations

Louis had now been on a filibustering tirade for well over two hours and showing no signs of tiring anytime soon. Harry wasn't even sure what he was saying any more, it was just near constant noise.

"Do you ever shut up?!"  He finally snapped spinning around to stare the smaller man down.

Clearly the wrong thing to do, because Louis reeled back ready to start from the top, "Oh! I'm so sorry, was I bothering you?! Would you like me to be quieter?!

"I was grabbed off the bloody street and stuffed in the back of a car because of some man I've met maybe twice in my life!" He continued now stalking right up to Harry standing chest to chest despite the obvious height difference, "Why on earth would I want to try and make your life any easier, huh? Where the hell is my carrot in any of this?"

Harry sighed, "How about no matter how loud or annoying you try to be, you're not going anywhere until I get my money back. so you may as well just settle down and ride this out."

The venom in his glare didn't lessen any, but Louis did slink back to his corner of the living room, curled into himself tightly, but finally, blissfully, quiet.

Harry watched him for another long moment before going to dig through the bathroom for something for the budding migraine.

He would never admit it aloud, but he may have bitten off more than he could chew this time around.

 

Niall came by later that night, Liam and pizza in tow. Harry only shrugged at the older alpha when he looked back and forth between the three of them gathered around the food on the kitchen counter, and Louis still in his corner, knees too his chest and arms wrapped around his shins.

"What do you want me to do Li?" Harry asked exasperated, he'd been working around Louis' death glare all day, the omega not even opening his mouth once today after his tantrum earlier, "It's not like I told him 'sit there and don't move', if he wants to sulk in the corner the whole time he's here that's his business."

Rolling his eyes, Liam turned to the blond beside him with hopeful eyes, "Nialler..."

"What do you want me to do?" Niall glanced over at him mid-bite and frowning. What was he getting pulled into this for?

"He's an omega, Harry and I are alphas..." Liam said as if it was obvious why he was asking, "You're a beta, be a sport and go see if you can't talk him into at least come eat."

"I'm sitting right freaking here," Louis snapped making both Liam and Niall jump, Harry was just praying he wasn't about to start yelling again, "At least have the decency no to talk about me like I'm some stupid kid. Especially when I'm looking right at you."

Liam looked a bit sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned to apologize. Harry bristled a little, he didn't care how much of a bad mood or how prickly Louis was, there was no need to snap at Liam like that... the poor guy hadn't even been with the other two when they grabbed the omega.

During his internal rant though Liam must have said something right because Louis was unfolding himself from the floor. A few audible cracks and popping joints as he stretched and Louis was standing a few feet from them still watching them all suspiciously.

Liam smiled happily though, clearly proud of himself for managing to talk the other out of the corner. He quickly hopped out of his seat on the counter, coming to stand on the opposite side with Harry so Louis could sit.

Niall pushed the pizza box forward a bit more, "C'mon then, we don't bite or anything."

The omega still hesitated for a moment before perching himself on the very corner of the bar stool, his stomach growling loudly putting an end to his hesitance to snag a piece of pizza. The other three nodded once he started going back to casual conversation and leaving him to listen as he ate.

Louis wasn't happy about any of this, but even he had to admit this could be going a hell of a lot worse for him right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis retreated back to the living room after they'd eaten, thankfully claiming one end of the couch this time instead of back in the corner. Harry couldn't help but hope that maybe now Liam would stop silently judging him when he though the other wouldn't notice.

He noticed.

Clearing the kitchen, Niall headed into the living room going immediately for Harry's game collection while Harry pulled Liam upstairs to  his office to work out how this next month was going to do:  balancing babysitting Louis with their usual work load, and figuring what things they absolutely had to make happen to avoid raising any undo attention. Obviously the omega couldn't just disappear from school for a month, and they would have to figure out some way to deal with his room mate as well

The headaches just kept piling up.

As the two alphas came back down stairs they could head they other two in the living room bickering and cursing at each other, and Harry frowned fearing the worst.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting to find, but is surely wasn't this. The two of them were sprawled in the middle of the floor, Louis pinning the beta down and trying to wrench the controller out out his hand while Niall swore at him in every language he knew.

Harry exchanged a look with Liam before shaking his head, "He's tiny, but he's got a hell of a right hook. I am not getting the middle of that."

"Oh fuck you!" Niall snarled, glaring at them as Louis managed to pull the controller out of his hands, rolling away before the blond could make a grab at him again, "He's been kicking my ass for the last fifteen minutes, where the hell have you two been?"

Harry shrugged offhandedly, draping himself across the other couch as Liam helped Niall up off the floor, Louis planting himself back in front of the tv and completely running away with Niall's game.

 

It was almost midnight before Niall and Liam finally headed out, Louis had passed out on the couch halfway through Hansel and Gretel and Harry was debating over just throwing a blanket over him and leaving the omega there for the night.

It was possibly the calmest Harry would ever see the smaller boy: relaxed, snoring quietly, and drooling slightly...  Niall had been none to happy about that fact seeing as he'd originally passed out against the beta's thigh before they'd swapped out a throw pillow to spare the blond.

Ultimately the alpha in Harry won out, gently picking Louis up. He didn't miss the ill-content noise the other made in protest he was lifted , curling more into Harry as he started up the stairs.

Once he got the omega on the bed, Harry peeled off his shoes and pulled a blanket over him, trying not to think how  he looked almost sweet... he was almost certain that would not go over well with the other.

Standing and stretching, Harry shut the door behind him and double checked the security system before heading to bed himself...tomorrow was going to be a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late, and short, but I've been sickly and gross and I basically slept all day yesterday and didn't do jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis sighed heavily as he climbed out of the car heading back into school. He wasn't exactly sure how this whole kidnapping thing was supposed to go, but he was pretty sure allowing him to just walk back into school with out anyone even following him was a bit weird...

He'd come down in the morning to find Harry making breakfast, setting a plate down in front of him and telling him they needed to talk. Louis frowned to himself, but climbed back up on the bar stool to eat, kind of mad to find that the alpha was actually a pretty decent cook... not that he really wanted to eat burned food, but he didn't want this guy getting the impression that a decent sandwich or a couple well fried eggs was all that was needed to make him complacent.

Not that it would hurt his case either, but still...

They'd spent the better part of an hour hashing out details of how the next couple weeks were going to go. They'd finally settled on a plan to tell Zayn he was house sitting for a friend of his step-fathers that would be out of the country (he'd done it several times before to turn a quick buck), to throw off suspicion about Louis only showing up on campus for classes and not coming home.

Harry had told him as long as he played along and didn't mention that he was actually being held as human collateral, he would still be allowed to go to his classes unsupervised and even given pretty much free reign to go where ever else he wanted as long as Harry or one of his boys was with him... it all seemed a little odd to Louis but he chalked it up to Harry stressing they weren't kidnappers, they were debt collectors.

(It was the same as someone putting up their car or an expensive piece of art against a loan, only unlike a car or a painting, Louis was an actual human being, and they couldn't just stick him in storage until things were settled... Louis was absolutely livid at the idea of being treated and handled like and object, and the only saving grace was Harry seemed just as bothered, if not more so, by the analogy)

That was how Louis found himself back at school, watching the black car that dropped him off pull away, assured that someone would be here to pick him up after his class and go back to his flat to collect anything he was going to need.

The past 20 or so hours had been just plain weird...

-

Luckily Zayn seemed to more or less accept the house sitting story. He seemed a little skeptical but he didn't push the issue, which Louis was incredibly grateful for...

Louis was less grateful for having to buy the other omega coffee to move past the subject though.

The rest of the day seemed to go by with out any other problems, his last class winding down with Louis half asleep in the back as his professor droned on about deeper meaning and symbolism (the omega though it was reaching more than a bit to try and pull a struggle with depression and inner demons out of the color of some curtains... no, it just mean the curtains were freaking blue, thank you, moving along now) when his phone started buzzing in his pocket.

He frowned and fished it out, knowing he was sat too far back in the class for anyone important to notice. Any one sitting this far back was a bored and disinterested as him anyway (one guy had even been playing galaga on his laptop for the last twenty minutes). The text notification flashed across his screen and he slid a finger across to open it:

' _At the coffee shop across from the library whenever you're finished. xH_ '

There was a moment of confusion of who on earth was texting him, before logic told him it was probably Harry... Louis also wanted to ask how the alpha had text him, but considering they clearly had all the other information on him they needed, his cell number should have been something obvious.

Mulling things over for a moment, Louis decided he'd had quite enough of this lecture for today, quietly gathering his things and slipping out the door with most of the class none the wiser.

He as out of the building and slipping into the shiny black car in no time, not missing the curious look he got from Harry. Technically he still had about twenty minutes of class time left, but the alpha didn't say anything, merely passed him the folder he'd been reading, motioning for it to get put in the glove compartment as he pulled back out into traffic.

Louis was smarter than to try and actually open the folder and read through it, at least not in front of Harry, but he did managed to catch a gimps of a picture as he put it away. A picture of his biological father, the whole reason he was in this clusterfuck to begin with... It wasn't suspicious, especially considering how much his father was supposed to owe Harry and his family, but it still made Louis curious, and want to be able to read though it for himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a brief random scene sometime in the second week of Louis's time with Harry

Harry wasn't even fully aware of what happened... there had been a rather loud crack, and the next thing he knew his face and shirt and hair were all wet.

His... his pen exploded... there was a loud cackle, and the sound of two people running down stairs. Louis and Niall.

The alpha saw red.

Well.. technically the ink was blue, but he didn't have the time or patience for semantics at the moment. He kicked his chair out of the way from where it had toppled over as he stood, wrenching the door open and scrubbing violently at his face as he stormed down stairs.

Louis and Niall were curled around each other in the middle of the living room floor, doubled over in laughter as Harry seethed. He growled loudly, barely mollified when the giggling stopped and both moved back from him slowly, glaring at Niall and jerking his head towards the door, "Get out of my house!"

The blond looked worriedly at Louis for moment but recognized he was in no position to argue with his boss while he was in this stare... he nodded quietly, head down as he slipped out the door.

"And you," Harry rounding on Louis once the door clicked behind the beta. He was still livid, wanting nothing more than to throttle an apology out of the smaller boy. His fingers twitched and his shoulders were tensed but he stayed rooted to the spot, Louis looking up at him wide-eyed and biting on his lip. The omega had the decency to look like he knew he fucked up at least. Harry turned on his heels, back still tensed as he stalked back towards the stairs, "Stay the hell out of my office!"

(please read authors note below

 

 

 

0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've hit a bit of writers block (no shit sherlock, a month of radio silence is more than a 'bit'), where I know where I want the story to go, but I have a problem getting from where we are to the next major plot point so I wanted to put together a couple of random moments over the first couple of weeks to kind of show everyone learning to live together but I only have one of those so far either, so I wanted to open it up and see if anyone had something they would like to see happen with Louis and Harry and the others.  
> If there is anything you'd like me to include you can leave it in the comments, or message my on tumblr at justpastthesecondstar


End file.
